total_conquest_by_gameloftfandomcom-20200214-history
Temple
A place where you can pay tribute to the gods and receive blessings in return. Description * The Temple '''is a building of great value in the economy of the game; * From the Temple interface you can purchase boosts applicable to numerous areas of the game; * The Temple has 5 upgrade levels, each level unlocking more Blessing for purchase and, at the same time, increasing the Hitpoints of the building; Blessings '''Blessings are essentially boosts that a player can apply to various areas of the game; Blessings are split up in 3 big categories: Attack, Defense and Production. * Attack **Bow of Diana 10,000 ***Increases the damage inflicted by units by 10% for the next 24 hours. **Boots of Diana 15,000 ***Increases the movement speed of your units for the next 24 hours. **Eye of Antevorta 23,000 ***Increases the attack speed of your units by 14% for the next 24 hours. **Shield of Janus 35,000 ***Increases your units' hit points by 20% for the next 24 hours. **Sword of Diana 35,000 ***Increases your units' Damage by 5%, movement speed by 1% and hit points by 5% for the next 48 hours. * Defense **Arrow of Vesta 15,000 ***Increases the damage inflicted by your towers by 10% for the next 24 hours. **Brick of Vesta 10,000 ***Increases the hit points of your towers by 15% for the next 24 hours. **Eye of Aurora 23,000 ***Increases the attack speed of your towers for the next 24 hours. **Scepter of Aurora 35,000 ***Increases the special attack damage of your towers by 20% for the next 24 hours. **Shield of Aurora 53,000 ***Increases the following stats for your towers for the next 48 hours: damage by 5%, hit points by 5% and attack speed by 1% * Production **Influence of Plutus 50 ***Increases the rate of production of Villas by 25% for the next 24 hours. **Scythe of Maia 50 ***Increases the rate of production of Farms by 25% for the next 24 hours. **Rake of Maia 100 ***Automatically collects Gold from your Villas for the next 24 hours. **Sack of Plutus 100 ***Automatically collects Food from your Farms for the next 24 hours. **Chalice of Plutus 200 ***Increases the rate of production of Villas and Farms by 15% for the next 48 hours. Levels Icon Breakdown * - Pressing this button will open a new window where you will be able to observe all your Legion Dynamics in your legion; you can see you Legion mates, if you are involved in a War, donate resources or request units from your peers. * - Pressing this button will allow you to select more buildings or move the existing selection. * - Pressing this button will open a new window containing the detailed specifications of the currently selected item. * - Pressing this button will cancel the upgrade process that is currently in progress for the selected building. The icon will only be displayed while an upgrade is in progress on the selected building. * - Pressing this button will finish the update in progress for the selected building, instantly and for the certain amount of Tokens.